My above noted application summarizes disadvantages of dredging and advantages of fluidizing shoaled subsoil for removal, including sequential jetting into subsoil from foraminous piping in an array.
Jetting order, intermittency, and duration can be controlled to optimize flow of fluidized subsoil in a desired direction, such as laterally above a fluidization piping array to an eduction or other transport location. Monitoring of such flow is conducive to optimal control and is facilitated by real-time sensing of flow conditions overhead relative to the array, as by appropriately located sensors.